


The book of Kell

by ProlixalPyre



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Asmodeus - Freeform, Kell - Freeform, Magic, Vampires, Werewolves, fey, oh my, wereleopards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:18:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProlixalPyre/pseuds/ProlixalPyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just something i started out of boredom. it started as random spamming of  this guy and i kinda liked how it started to turn out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The book of Kell

Her deep honey colored gaze met his from across the crowded room, a small smile flashing across her face as her eyes met his. he smiled arching his brows at her questioningly and sipped his drink nonchalantly, his eyes like drowningly deep sapphire pools. they had an unnatural pull to them his eyes, and an unearthly beauty. his skin seemed to glow with an inner light. she padded over to him, wadding through the crowd with a predatory rhythm and a sultry look upon her face. she stopped just in front of him and leaned back against the bar, legs spread and hands clasped across her stomach. "Well well well what are you doing here Asmodeus ?" she said staring out at the crowd with a small smirk."The same could be asked of you Kell" he said crossing his arms with a deep frown. the corners of his eyes wrinkled slightly and he glanced at her.she shrugged and looked him up and down. "Thats an interesting suit youre wearing tonight" she says standing toe to toe with him, her eyes only coming as high as his chin. He stood there passively, his face blank.She gripped his wine colored tie, the golden tie clip glinting in the dim light of the crowded club. he gave a short sigh and looked down at her his eyebrows disappearing into his thick curly hair. "Youre dressed awefull snazzy to be in such a run down joint as this" she says pulling on his tie, pulling him down almost eye level with her. his face was somber. " Im here on business Kell." she gave a small pretend pout and tilted her head. "Why so serious, smile it wont kill you. Besides what business could be so important that the great Asmodeus, Master of the Saint Louis vampires would have to see too?" she asked. he looked down at her and gave a small grimace as he pulled his tie out of her hands and smoothed it back into place, fingers lingering on the material before he gave himself a small shake. "I am here to speak with Seraphina, the new leader of the werewolves. As of last moon when Gregor died.It would appear she is late" a look of disgust crossed his face, almost as if he had swallowed something bitter when he said Seraphina. "Oh those wolves can be so petulant sometimes, why do you even bother with them. They pass leader ship more than a working lady gets business. " Kell said with a small frown. Asmodeus looked at her and fidgeted with his cuff with a small scowl.  
"Perhaps, however they are the largest lycanthropic group within 60 miles and with the Kirkwood Master breathing down my neck, vying for my position." He shook his head and looked across the crowd. "You forget the leopards or fey. what of the local magic users ?" following his gaze. "the fey refuse to be anything more than neutral, the humans can be unreliable and short lived. as for the leopards well im sure that your King wouldnt approve of you attempting to make treaties on his behalf." Kell rolled her eyes "Thames is a weak old fool who should've gave up his roll in the pard years ago. hes to sentimental and holds to tightly to corpses when the living demand action he would rather fight specters." she turned to the bar keep and gave him a small nod. he pulled out a small shot glass and filled it before sliding it over to her. glanced at Asmodeus and gave a short raise of her glass before downing it her face cringing momentarily. she shook her head and handed the glass back.  
to the bar keep. Asmodeus looked once more across the crowed with a considering look, his eyes following a short red young woman who was pretending to be intoxicated before turning back to Kell. "You would not be so hasty to say such words if he were here. such treasonous words would die cold in your throat." "Wouldnt I, perhaps i mean to challenge him for right of leadership next moon." "Mmn well then perhaps we should have this talk next moon however until then i must have words with Seraphina. Asmodeus smoothed his cloths once more, gave a small nod to Kell and disappeared into the crowd. Kell leaned back against the bar with a frown and looked out at the crowd. there was an angry buzzing that erupted from her pocket and she gave a small sigh. She pulled out her phone glancing at the bright screen. Jagger, Thames's second in command was calling her. It was time for her to return to the pard's den. three more weeks and she would be the one calling others to her side. Asmodeus stepped into the small secluded room,the door shutting quietly behind him and quieting the clubs din to a small murmur. Seraphina sat behind a desk, the wood a deep red color, in large black leather chair dauntingly large like a shadowy throne. the pale red dress she wore hung loosely on her and made her look smaller than she was. Her deep brown eyes looked black and her long black hair hung in a loose braid the hung off her shoulder. the thought that she looked like a china doll passed fleatingly through his mind and he shook it away. Seraphina gave a small sweeping gesture "Please have a seat." she said, her voice soft. He gave a small nod and sank gracefully into the small black wicker chair. His fingers danced across the wood of the arm chairs and he leaned back crossing his legs. they sat there in the silence looking at each other for some time before Seraphina tilted her head. "Why have you requested this meeting?" she asked her eyes devouring every last detail on him.

Cataloguing all of it no doubt. “I am here to make treaty with the new Ulfrich of the wolves-“ “No you are here to secure your power base. If you chose to turn useful, powerful people instead of those weak leaches that serve you then you would not need to rely on other powers. You fear that one of your own will rise to turn against you." Her words were thick and gentle, nothing she said matched how she said it.she gave a small tired smile and leaned forward steepling her fingers.


End file.
